1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a liquid dispenser and more particularly to a liquid dispenser mounted in conjunction with an individual hot liquid beverage container.
2) Description of the Prior Art
An exceedingly common activity on the part of humans is to consume hot liquids such as coffee and tea. Special coffee mugs are designed to be used while individuals are engaged in activities such as operating automobiles. Special mugs are designed in order to keep the coffee or tea as hot as possible for as long as the coffee or tea is being consumed. Some individuals consume the beverage within just a few minutes while others actually take an hour or more.
One of the disadvantages of prior art type of hot liquid beverage containers is that when the hot liquid is being consumed over a longer period of time, it does have a tendency for the hot liquid to cool to a temperature very near room temperature which for most individuals is not the preferred temperature in which the hot liquid is to be consumed. The reason for this is that the hot liquid is exposed to the ambient the entire time the hot liquid is being consumed. This exposure to the ambient causes the hot liquid to rapidly cool. It would be desirable to design some form of a beverage container where the beverage container was constructed to dispense into a consuming reservoir a small quantity of the hot liquid to be then consumed with the remaining portion of the hot liquid being contained within a thermally insulated vessel so that the majority of the hot liquid will remain heated during the entire time that the hot liquid is being consumed.